Bella's Secret
by Rena1
Summary: The thing is I’m really different from most people. Oh I know parents always tell their children that they’re different, ‘special’ they call it. But it wasn’t until later that I realized that my parents meant it literally.
1. Teaser

**Author's Notes: **I know I really shouldn't be starting a new project with my others unfinished and with school still in. But I got this idea after class last night and I just couldn't ignore it. See it comes from the idea of Bella not being normal, I mean really she reacted way to well to all the weird shit for being a normal person. And I've been reading this series by Kelley Armstrong, The Women of the Otherworld, and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. And this is the result. No, there will not be any characters from the Armstrong books, just some basic ideas.

And yes, I know this is short. It's a teaser. To see if anyone else is even remotely interested. The only way I'll even think about posting more is if I get reviews. If not, I'll assume that people think it's a crap idea.

With that said, please do enjoy the teaser! And let me know what you think! I would love to hear everyone's guesses and thoughts.

**Bella's Secret**

The thing is I'm really different from most people. Oh I know parents always tell their children that they're different, 'special' they call it. But it wasn't until later that I realized that my parents meant it literally.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start somewhere a little bit easier.

First, my name is Bella—technically it's Isabella, but no one calls me that—and I live with my rather scatterbrained mother in Phoenix. My parents separated when I was really young and it's not all that often that I visit Charlie—my dad—in Forks.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't dislike Charlie at all. That's my mom. It's just he's…well, he's different.

Anyway, I really seem to be your average teenager. Average height, brown hair and eyes, pale skin. I don't do drugs or smoke or even drink. I can't play sports to save my life. Nothing about me stands out—except maybe the advance placement classes, or how I'm so clumsy it's practically a disability. So obviously the typical high school teenager, right?

Wrong. I'm not nearly as average as I try to be.

You see, my dad's side of the family has a bit of a secret. Something that inevitably comes out of hiding every few generations and you really don't have much of a choice if it decides to be dominant in you. Unfortunately, it is dominant in me. And in Charlie.

This was actually one of the reasons my mom left Charlie. She sees it as something that needs to remain hidden, gone—like the proverbial skeleton in the closet. "It's not normal," she says, "not healthy Bella."

I know what you must be thinking: alcoholism, maybe? Perhaps some sort of cancer? Nope, neither of those. And before you ask it's not any mental illness either, that would be easier to deal with.

No, what I'm talking about is really different, and even more rare. You can't take pills to get rid of it, and even ignoring it gets to be too much after a while—I should know, I tried for my mom's sake.

Growing up with this secret, this difference, made me think it was normal, that everybody had it. But boy was I wrong, which I found out really quickly once I started school.

I've always been a shy kid, but add a rather obvious difference to that and you get an outcast. The other kids at school treated my like I was invisible, ironic really.

I was okay with this. I like being by myself. But my mom, well she didn't like it so much, especially knowing why I was alone. She was only able to take so much. And I hated hurting her, so I tried to shove it away, pretend that I didn't notice it anymore. And it worked. For a while, anyway.

It was the beginning of my junior year when my ability to ignore it came crumbling down.

This is where my story really starts. Interested yet?


	2. Childhood Revisited

**Author's Notes: **I love that some people gave me feedback! Though I would have really enjoyed it if you all had tried to guess what the secret was. But that's okay. And thanks to everyone who put this on their favorites or alert list! I really appreciate it. And those who reviewed already know this, but if you're signed in and leave a review I will respond to it, and pretty quickly most of the time. I would also appreciate it if you all would let me know how you think I'm doing with Bella's character as well as the others. Thanks!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm a bit torn on it. It really wrote itself. And just to let you know ahead of time it'll be a lot of flashbacks and the like. Bella kind of recapping parts of her childhood for you.

And just so you all know, the italics are going to be the actual flashbacks.

**Childhood Revisited**

Now that I've definitely got your attention, let me explain what I've been talking about. See, the gift that Charlie passed on to me is probably something that you've only heard about in sci-fi stories. Apparently I come from a long line of necromancers. Except it's not exactly what you're thinking it is. It means that I can see and communicate with the dead. Well, that's where it starts of course. And where it ends for now, at least until I come into my full abilities.

But let's start back near the beginning.

_"I don't want to hear anymore Charlie! There's no way I'm letting you turn my daughter into a… a freak!" My mother was scowling, yelling at my father. Her brown eyes were glaring at him, darkened by her anger._

_Charlie sighed, running a hand slowly through his curled locks. "She's not 'turning' into anything. This is just a gift that runs in my family. And it certainly doesn't make her a freak."_

_"I don't care that it 'runs in your family'! I won't have you teaching my daughter these things."_

_"We won't exactly have a choice Renee. Besides we don't even know if she has the ability yet."_

That was the first time I heard my parents fight, heard them yelling at each other. It wouldn't be the last, especially not when it became obvious to them that I had the ability.

_"Bella! Bella where are you?"_

_I glanced up at hearing my mom's voice, turning back to my companion with a large smile. "Come on. We can see if you can stay with us." I stood quickly and ran, well stumbled my way through the trees to our back door, not bothering to glance back at my new friend to see if he was following. "Mama, I made a friend."_

_Renee cast her eyes warily around me, frowning as she crouched down. "Oh?"_

_I nodded, still smiling a toothy grin. "I did! And he knows you too. See!" I turned to point at the large man that was now standing behind me._

_He was almost as tall as my dad, but his hair was white and almost gone. He had actually scared me when I first saw him. His face had been… well strange. His hair had been completely gone, except for a few straggly pieces, and even those were black. His skin looked splotchy, all red and black, pieces missing or even hanging off. It reminded me of a much worse version of version of the time that I had burned my hand. The difference is that he looked like that all over. And his clothes were tattered, hanging off his body._

_But as soon as he had seen how scared I was he had changed, becoming normal looking—muttering something about a death form. He reminded me a lot of a picture my mother had up in the hall, one that always made her sad._

_"See Mama, it's Connor."_

_The face my mother at this wasn't any that I had seen before, at least not directed at me. "That's not funny, Bella."_

_I turned my wide chocolate eyes back to my new friend, looking highly confused._

_He crouched down to my level as well. "Your Mama can't see me, hon. Can you tell her I'm sorry though. I tried to make it, but the plan went through some storm clouds. And let her know that she was right, you are beautiful."_

_I quickly related the message, a little confused at the part about me. I frowned though at seeing how tears filled her eyes. "Mama? What's wrong? You don't like Connor?"_

_She didn't answer my question. She did, however, turn away from me, back to the house. "Go inside and wash up for dinner Bella. And I don't want to hear any more about imaginary friends."_

I had tried to argue, of course, that Connor wasn't imaginary. But everything I said only made her angrier.

And that night, when I was supposed to be asleep my parents had another argument—the last they would have as a married couple.

_"I can't handle this Charlie. I can't. You know who Bella spoke to today?" She didn't even pause to let him answer, "Connor. She knew about my father, was able to point out exactly who he was, even though he's been dead for as long as she's been alive!"_

_Again my father just sighed, used to this argument by now. "I know Renee. As I've said before she got my family's rare gift. And it seems to be very strong in her. She needs to be taught how to control her abilities."_

_"No!" Her voice was so loud that had I been asleep before, I wouldn't still be. "No, she doesn't need to be taught about that! It's not normal, Charlie. It won't lead to anything good. It would be much better if she didn't have this." She sighed and I could hear her sitting down on the couch, "She's already different enough to the other kids at her school, Charlie. She doesn't need this too."_

She was definitely right about that. The kids in my class had decided very early on that I was to be ignored. It was all fun to have imaginary friends, but not to have so many or to be scared by them.

_It was my first day in kindergarten. And also the last day that the other kids would voluntarily talk to me. It was going well until I saw the man standing by our teacher_.

_He was young, I think, and tall. And something was wrong with his neck. It was all bent and something white was sticking out from it, red splattered all around it. Red that looked a lot like the blood that had come from my many scraped knees. He had something hanging from his weird neck. It looked like a thick homemade necklace, one that someone had forgotten to cut off the extra string on. His lips were blue and moving constantly as he yelled at my teacher, trying to tell her that she was doing the job all wrong. "That's not how you deal with bickering kids, you stupid bitch! God you're all still too sissy to hit them like they deserve!"_

_Seeing him had brought a gasp spilling out of my mouth, and his words made me angry. Why was she letting him say those things to her? And didn't his yelling hurt her ears?_

_I turned to the little girl next to me, the one with her cornsilk hair up in pigtails, and proceeded to point at the man. "Why is he being mean to Ms. Sarah?"_

_Her green eyes had instantly darted between our teacher and me, brows furrowing together as her lips pursed. "Who?"_

_"You don't see him? He's standing right next to her."_

_Her lips pursed further and she stared oddly at me, already taken a few steps away._

_She may have answered me; she may have just walked away. I'll never know as the man was suddenly in front of me. His dangling head right in front of me and a sick smile plastered onto those pale lips. "You can see me, can hear me." A sound past his lips that was supposed to be a laugh. "Finally! I've been waiting for one of your kind to show up."_

_Up close his neck looked even more strange, and I quickly closed my chocolate eyes, shaking my head as if he would disappear._

_He chuckled again, the sound sending shivers down my spine. "Oh, no. I won't let _you_ ignore me too, girl."_

He really didn't let me ignore him, often doing something to tear frightened screams out of me. One time he even brought a few friends, each one more terrible looking than the last.

_It was naptime, and the other kids were all asleep. I had been too, at least I had been until the man began to yell into my ear. It was only a month into school and already Ms. Sarah had called my parents six times to talk to them about my behavior._

_I reluctantly opened my eyes, already nervous and afraid._

_He didn't disappoint._

_Directly in front of my eyes was not the neck man, but something even worse looking. I immediately closed my eyes again, a loud scream tearing past my lips before I had even thought about it._

_This of course woke the other kids and brought Ms. Sarah over to me._

_She kept trying to calm me down, trying to figure out what was wrong. But I wouldn't respond. And every time I opened my eyes, there he was. The man without a head, the man with blood covering his shoulders, with something sticking up from where his head should have been._

She wasn't able to get me to stop crying in the end. Had to call my parents to have them pick me up, and it took them hours to get me to stop. And I never did go back to that school.

Renee and I ended up moving to Phoenix not long after that. It was about then that I started trying my hardest to ignore it, ignore them. It took me a while, but I was finally able to block them out.

I never forgot. That would have been impossible with all that had happened. But I stopped talking to them, and after a while I stopped seeing them altogether.

Even when I did go out and spend time with Charlie I made sure to never let the subject turn in this direction. And after what happened in Ms. Sarah's classroom he stopped bringing it up himself.

And that's how I remained ghost free for about ten years.


	3. Return to Forks

**Author's Notes: **Also I totally forgot to say in the other chapters, but I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Kelley Armstrong's version of a necromancer. All that I can consider mine in this is the idea to mesh the two and the string of words that resulted from this. Thank you. Also there are a few lines in this chapter that come directly from the book. So if something sounds familiar that's why.

So the last chapter came out much quicker than I thought. Really demanding to be written. I can only hope that they continue to do that. But I should let you know now, that I'll probably only be able to update once a week or so. I've been extremely busy lately and have a tournament all this weekend and finals right after that. Hopefully once school is out it'll get a bit easier. But we'll see. Please, please though. I want people to let me know what they think. Otherwise I won't know if you all want me to continue. I super appreciate all the favorites and views and alerts, but please just write me a quick note to let me know what you think.

And thank you all so much to those who reviewed! You guys are part of the reason that I've been able to get the chapters out so quickly. Every time I read one it makes me so excited and makes me want to write like crazy. So if you want more chapters sooner, review!

**Return to Forks**

But the break wasn't to last.

Renee had just gotten remarried to Phil—a man much younger than her that was convinced he was the next big thing in baseball. And despite his rather amateur skills, he was nice enough and he made my mother very happy.

But his baseball and myself were keeping them apart. See, he was on a Minor League team, traveling around and playing games, hoping desperately that he would get picked up by a Major League team. Yet Renee was stuck in Phoenix with me. Not exactly the most conducive thing for a relationship.

I had been torn on what to do until just a few days ago. It was then that something happened to make up my mind for me.

_We were supposed to be reviewing for the upcoming test in advanced chemistry, but no such thing was happening. And it wasn't likely that the teacher would do anything about that. Normally Mr. Dahlem would put an end to talking the moment it started, but today was different._

_Today we had all been told about what happened to Penny Wright. She was a loner at our high school, one that tried hard to be a part of the 'in crowd' but was always denied—often in a very cruel and public way._

_This last time had been no different._

_With winter break fast approaching people were scrambling to find dates to the all important winter formal dance._

_It's one thing for you to be cruel when someone deserves it; it's another to be cruel when they approach you. But it's unforgiveable to purposefully go out and plan ways to be cruel to someone. Yet it happens almost every day in high school._

_This was just that. The football jocks decided it would be hilarious to ask Penny out. The quarterback was the one chosen to actually ask, and of course she said yes. Then the cheerleaders had taken it upon themselves to join in on the fun, by taking her out shopping in preparation._

_The final product of this deceit? The quarterback that had asked her out let her know publicly that he would sooner be seen making out with his pet pit-bull._

_Obviously she was humiliated. Left the school in tears and didn't show up for the next two days. No one checked in on her, because we all just assumed she was ditching to avoid everyone at school, made easier by the fact that her parents were known to be out of town._

_On Sunday, when they finally made it back they found her in the bathtub, dressed in her formal dress, arms slit from the wrists to elbows. And if that hadn't been a bad enough way to find your daughter, her body had been severely bloated. The water had been left on and the Phoenix heat had done its job, forcing her body to swell to twice its normal size._

_It didn't take long for the news to spread across the school, especially when her parents were demanding to talk to the other kids involved—Penny had left quite a detailed suicide note to make sure everyone knew why she had done it. The sad thing was, that only the quarterback seemed to be sorry, seemed like he truly regretted his part in the prank. The others, well they were just pissed because it was clear that they were going to get in trouble._

_I was rather shocked and saddened by this whole happening, withdrawing further away from the other students, silently promising myself that I would never let something like this happen to me—not that it really mattered as I had no intentions of ever dancing in public. To make it worse I had known Penny, at least I had been more acquainted with her than others were as she had been my lab partner for the last two semesters._

_I shook my head sadly, going back to studying the phases of mitosis. That is, I would have, had I not been interrupted by someone talking loudly next to me._

_"I told them that they would regret it. Now they'll never be able to get away from me."_

_My head snapped up. I recognized that voice. No, _please_ not this again. I slowly turned my head, wincing as I saw the rather disheveled looking girl. "Penny?" My voice was quiet, strangled, as I was hoping desperately that I was wrong._

_Apparently I wasn't._

_It was mere moments until she was sitting on the stool next to mine. "Bella? You can see me?"_

_I gave the barest of nods, trying not to attract attention._

_She grinned, her looks changing from the discolored, bloated figure to her normal…well to how I was used to. "So that's what they meant by glow." I must have looked confused at this because she quickly explained, "I was told that there were people alive I could talk to, they called them necro-somethings. And the way I'd be able to tell is compared to normal people, you all have this glow about you." She shook her head, getting back to what she had been saying. "I'm glad someone can finally see me! This whole being dead is not what I thought it'd be. I was counting on being able to torment them."_

I spent the next few hours trying not to panic as Penny followed me from class to class. Luckily she didn't follow me home. And for the rest of the week I would not leave the house. I was seeing them every where, and try as hard as I could there was no ignoring them. I don't know how I was able to do so before, but something needed to be done about it now. There was no way Renee would let me get away with hiding for much longer. And if she knew what was going on she would immediately call Charlie to complain.

I paused in thought. Charlie. In my parents' fights, Charlie had always brought up training, trying to convince my mom that I needed to be trained.

But to do that I would need to go to Forks, something that I definitely did not want to do.

I thought again of Penny, and the many others that I had seen since Monday.

Finally I caved. I waited to call Charlie while Renee and Phil were out at dinner.

He picked up on the fifth ring, sounding a little winded. "H-hello?"

I had to catch myself before I could call him Charlie, "Dad?" I was trying hard not to sound panicked.

Still he never would have picked up on it, too awkwardly happy to hear from me. "Bells! How are you doing?"

"At the moment, not so well." I paused for a second to draw in a nervous breath. "I need to move in with you. And soon. And we can't tell mom why."

I heard him take in a sharp breath, before letting out a deep sigh. "We need to starting training you, don't we?"

And that was how I came to decide to move in with Charlie, though I had told my mother that I was doing it so she could go be with Phil. There was no way I would ever willingly tell her that I was seeing ghosts again.

Which was why I was standing at the gate of the airport, ready to board as my mom said yet again, "Bella, you don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to go." I never thought that I'd be able to say that sentence and actually mean it. But the revival of my gift had changed a lot of things.

She looked skeptical—she had, of course, been to the tiny town of Forks—but she let it go. "Just be careful, Bella. And call me as soon as the plane lands." She dragged me into a tight hug, releasing me slowly. "I love you Bella."

"Don't worry so much mom." I smiled at her, "It'll be great. I love you."

There was another tight hug and then I got onto the plane.

It's a relatively short flight, followed by a very short flight in a smaller plane. I had bought a new book to read to pass the time. And I was grateful that I had, it meant that I didn't have to interact with anyone—living or dead.

It was strange being eager to reach the small town, but I was. After all, the sooner I got there the sooner I'd be able to start this training that Charlie had spoken of.

When the plane landed I quickly got off, barely managing not to stumble—impressive for me, especially since it was raining.

That was the other thing I'd miss besides my mom, the sun. But there was no turning back now, not if I ever wanted to have a semi-normal life.

As soon as I was off the plane I spotted Charlie—a police cruiser always draws attention.

We shared an awkward hug, both a little unsure of the contact that was expected. "It's good to see you, Bells."

I nodded as I pulled away. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Dad."

I slid gratefully into the warm interior of the car, glad for the cover from the rain. I immediately buckled up—some things become automatic when your dad is a Police Chief.

Charlie closed the door as he got in, starting the car up. Silence reigned while he got the cruiser out onto the highway, both of us trying to collect our thoughts.

What I most wanted to know was "Why?"

My voice echoed in the cab of the car, startling us both.

Charlie looked confused at the question, completely lost. "What?"

"Why did it come back? I thought that since it went away it was gone for good."

Understanding flashed across his face. "Ah. It's normal for powers to manifest in the teen years. They don't often show up in younger children, I was actually really surprised when you were able to see as a child. So I can only assume that your abilities must be strong."

I fought a groan as I slouched further into the seat. Great. I didn't want them at all and yet I had them stronger than most. "Then when you said control, what did you mean? Is it possible for me to not see them any more?"

Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "You look tired, Bella. Why don't we wait to get home and have some dinner before we talk about this?" Then he quickly moved on, trying to make sure that the topic was dropped for the moment. "I found a good car for you, really cheap."

I don't know if he knew the effect those words—'good car _for_ you' and not just 'good car'—would have or if he just got lucky. Either way it distracted me from the other matter, and I proceeded to question him thoroughly. It didn't take long to get all the necessary information about the car from him, but it helped to calm me down, gave my mind a much needed break.

When we did reach Charlie's home I instantly noticed the hulking shape of the faded red truck. A smile slowly lifted the corners of my mouth. It was perfect. Different, just like me.

I tried telling Charlie as much, but we both have a bit of trouble with showing feelings.

Once I got settled into the bedroom that seemed to be untouched by time, we both realized there was now no way to ignore the questions that I needed answers to.

We sat down with a pizza and Charlie slowly began telling me what to expect.

"They won't go away if we start training you."

I pursed my lips at this, not at all happy about it. "Well, then what's the point of the training?" If I saw dead people, and no amount of training would make it disappear, didn't that make the training pointless?

My thoughts paused as I saw Charlie wince, raking a hand through his hair. I narrowed my eyes slightly at his reaction. There was something that he wasn't telling me. "Dad, what's the training for?"

"It's so that you don't accidentally raise the dead." The words tumbled so quickly out of his mouth that I didn't understand them at first, and had to replay them in my head.

Clearly I hadn't heard him correctly. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Another sigh. "Our gift doesn't just let us communicate with the dead, Bella. There's actually a lot more to it than that. Most of what we can do is pretty harmless: you already know that we can see and talk to the dead, but you can also call spirits to you or banish them away. What makes our gift so powerful though, is the fact that we can control the dead. We can literally call a spirit back into their body and make that body usable again." He paused to gage my reaction and when he saw that I wasn't running screaming from the table he continued, "But if we ever do raise a body like that we need to be aware that we aren't bringing the spirit back to life. The spirit will return to the body, yes, but the body is still dead. If it's old and rotting, it stays old and rotting."

I put my slice of pizza down and shoved the plate away, my appetite gone. "And you want to teach me how to do this, why exactly?"

"With how strong your powers are, I want to make sure that you don't accidentally do this. Also, you need to know that before you can understand this next part."

There was more? What was left that could be any worse than the raising the dead part? I didn't want to hear more now, but I knew it would come eventually so I motioned for him to continue.

"It's not just raising the dead, you also control the dead that you raise—" Zombies! He was talking about controlling zombies! "—and that's what makes this gift so potentially dangerous."

It took me a moment to get through that—I was still stuck on the zombie part—but when I did I was utterly confused. "Wait, raising the dead makes it dangerous?"

"Yes and no." Trust Charlie to get cryptic when I really needed the answers. "It's not the raising the dead, but the power that controlling the dead gives us over…well…" He looked highly uncomfortable now, like he didn't want to continue.

"Just say it dad."

His eyes slowly met mine and held. "Vampires."


	4. The Problem with School

**Author's Notes: **All right, I know that I said I would have the next piece out a lot sooner, but life happened! And I am now a two-time gold medalist in speech! Once you join the team it literally eats up your life… I spend at least ten or so hours doing speech stuff a week, and that's not counting the tournaments that eat whole weekends. But the season is over! It's strange not having debate, but hopefully that means more time for writing.

I'm really sorry that it took so long to come, but this chapter just did not want to cooperate after a certain point and I'm afraid I'll have to try and force some of it, so don't be too harsh. I definitely want to continue with this story though, so don't worry too much. It may take me awhile, but I will eventually update!

And please, please review and let me know what you think! It'll help me get the chapters out faster, I promise! And you can even drop ideas for me, or let me know how I'm doing with the characters.

Oh! Anyone interested in being my beta? Please? Preferably someone good with grammar and what not. Right now I'm just relying on mistakes myself and my computer catch, but I want someone to help me with polishing. And possibly even idea bouncing. So if anyone is interested, leave a note!

Now on to what you really came for! Enjoy! Review!

**The Problem With School**

Vampires. Vampires. Because ghosts and zombies apparently weren't enough. I had to be worried about vampires trying to kill me.

Charlie had spent another hour or so telling me why they were dangerous- "We control the dead, Bella, and they aren't alive. This means we have power over them. And most seem to hate that."-but I was in too much of a daze to really listen.

I think Charlie caught on to that fairly quickly, especially when I didn't respond to something he asked. "It's a lot to take in. I know. Why don't you sleep on it and we'll talk more tomorrow."

This finally got me to respond, though it wasn't completely coherent. "School."

He shook his head, offering a timid smile. "I let the school know you wouldn't be in until Tuesday. I thought we'd get your lessons started first."

My brown eyes watched him in slight surprise, "Really?"

He nodded, "It's what you came out here for. I figured we'd at least get the basics down for you before you started school." He gave me another smile, this one a bit more confident than the last. "Get some rest. We'll start tomorrow, first thing after breakfast."

After breakfast seemed a good time to start, the sun would be out-well it would be lighter at least-and I'd have had a full night's rest. Mainly I enjoyed the thought because it was just hours away from now and I needed time for everything else to settle in my head.

I stumbled my way up the stairs, and then into the bathroom to wash up for bed.

I didn't realize just how tired I was until I laid down in bed.

The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to see the dreary overcast sky outside my window. Thankfully I couldn't remember my dreams. I had a very distinct feeling they had been a macabre mix of zombies and vampires. I'd be seeing them everywhere for a while, I knew that for certain.

I clumsily scrambled out of bed, wandering almost blindly into the bathroom, my legs insisting they needed longer to wake. There I made sure that I was at least presentable, before heading downstairs to fill my loudly complaining stomach.

Charlie, of course, was already awake-it must have something to do with being a Chief, or from his fishing past time on the weekends. All I knew for sure is that normal people didn't get up before dawn-and in the kitchen, cooking… I sniffed and frowned immediately. He wasn't cooking. He was burning.

I shook my head with a sigh. Neither of my parents excelled in cooking, so I had learned at a young age to fend for myself. I had actually gotten rather good at it.

"Why don't you let me handle the breakfast, dad?"

He glanced from the smoking pan to me, his shoulders slumping in absolute relief, though he tried to hide it. "I don't want to make you do the cooking Bells."

I smiled, gently pushing him out of the way. "I've been doing the cooking for a while now. Besides I enjoy it." And I didn't want to starve. Honestly, how had he survived all these years?

I subtly glanced into the pan as I placed it in the sink to soak. Unrecognizable. Then I noticed the egg shells in the trash and my chocolate gaze went again to the pan. That had been eggs? That settled it. I would be doing all the cooking in this house too.

Breakfast didn't take long to make, and it took even less time to eat. It seemed we were both rather hungry.

We didn't talk about lessons at all during the meal, waiting until the dishes were done and put away. We then settled ourselves back down at the table.

Charlie cleared his throat, signaling that he was ready to start. The things he talked about were really basic and often rather obvious: like the whole seeing ghosts part-really wasn't this why I was here? But as he told me more about it, I began to realize that it might not be such a curse after all. I mean aside from the looking like I was insanely talking to myself, it was actually interesting. I'd possibly be able to help some of those people, like I had Connor when I was younger.

Charlie didn't want to overwhelm me completely so he wouldn't be teaching me any summoning techniques yet-not that I really minded that fact. I'd be better off not learning them. Instead we decided to finish up the day's lesson with vampires.

He admitted right away that he had never dealt with any. "All that we know about them has been passed down from generation to generation. As far as we know they can't tell us apart from normal humans-otherwise we'd all be long gone." Charlie certainly had a way with making you feel safe, didn't he? "But the only thing that we can really distinguish them by is the fact that they're supposed to be very alluring. I don't honestly think you'll ever have to worry about meeting any though. For the most part they stay away from humans."

So basically, as a necromancer I had power over the dead and a mortal enemy in vampires because of said power. Could life at the moment get any more surreal? And here I had thought that being able to see and talk to ghosts was bad enough on its own. But no, now I was crazy and hunted. I really just didn't have much luck.

And, as if this wasn't already enough to have to deal with, I had to start school tomorrow morning and pretend that none of this was happening. I can only hope that there aren't any ghosts on campus, though Charlie was thoughtful enough to get me a cell phone- "technology has made it much easier to talk to things no one else can see"-only for show and emergency use, of course.

But the real problem with school: the local kids. Forks was a small town and unfortunately I was the Police Chief's only daughter. His only daughter that had had some pretty severe problems in Kindergarten. Sure it was normal for kids to scream for hours for no reason, but to have invisible friends that liked to torture you into the screaming? Apparently that wasn't so normal. Hopefully that wouldn't be remembered… well I could only hoped it wouldn't be mentioned.

So the talk about avoiding vampires at all costs officially ended my first necromancer lesson, and I was more than thankful it was short. It had given me more than I needed to think about. Charlie left to let me get settled back into my room. I ended up doing more reading than unpacking-mainly to get my mind off zombies and vampires, I never particularly enjoyed Buffy-but seeing as I hadn't brought much to Forks it wasn't really a problem.

I did the cooking again at lunch and dinner, realizing very quickly that this house was sorely lacking in food. I'd have to remember to stop at the store after school tomorrow.

Then, seeing as I didn't have much else to do-and my brain was exhausted from thinking about how complicated my life was becoming-I went to bed.

Again sleep came quickly, but I wasn't as lucky with not remembering my dreams this time, though I am pleased to report that there were no vampires at all. Only several zombies in various forms of vivid, realistically decaying, rotted flesh. Oh, and of course they were all coming towards me, arms outstretched as if to grab me. The only thing missing? Well none of them were muttering 'brains' and trying to eat me. But that might have only been because I forced myself to wake up before they could get close enough to bite me.

So, needless to say I wasn't exactly in a pleasant mood as I dragged myself from bed that morning. Grumbling, I made my way to the shower, hoping that it would wake me up or at least help with the dark circles that were surely under my eyes.

Not long after I was sitting in my old truck, on my way to my first day in this self-imposed prison. I arrived more than just a little early, but I needed to stop into the office anyway.

The secretary was nice enough, going out of her way to draw me up a map to get to my classes, but I sincerely hoped that I wouldn't need it often-I was already going to be stared at, I didn't want to add any more attention to myself. But in a high school this small it's hard to be unseen and unknown as the new kid.

By the time that lunch rolled around I already had two males following me around-apparently being new made me instantly mysterious and liked. I tried to ignore both Eric and Mike as much as I could without being considered rude. Jessica made it a much easier task, I must admit, with her incessant chatter about something or other-I wasn't really paying too much attention.

Though that was quickly changed when Lauren tapped her nails-annoyingly-on the table and cleared her throat. "So, Bella," she trailed off, glancing at the others subtly to make sure they were paying attention. They were. "I guess you're all better now?"

"I'm sorry?" To say that I didn't understand her statement would have been laughable.

She just grinned, continuing in her finger tapping, "Well, you know," here she paused to wave a hand airily, "your little episodes of screaming and hearing voices."

I felt my cheeks heat as I stared at her. She would be the one to remember. After all, she always seemed to be the one around when I had had said episodes. But how was I to respond to this-this being what I had truly feared happening.

Luckily I didn't have to, as at this exact moment five magazine perfect teenagers walked in and I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. This was not something anyone expected to see in Forks. They were even wearing designer brand clothes.

Jessica, ever the gossip girl, noticed my staring and leaned in, practically giggling in happiness at being able to share more information with me. "Those are the Cullens." Her tone was hushed and I couldn't help but think that this could only lead to complications, especially as the bronze haired one glanced over with a raised eyebrow. In an excited whisper she proceeded to go into detail about what she knew about them.

At least I had dodged the bullet for now.


	5. Bella's Flaw

**Author's Notes: IMPORTANT! MUST READ THIS NOTE! **Okay so I got this idea yesterday while I was rewriting the story into a journal to take with me so I can have it when I go, and not just need to be at my computer. But what I realized is that this story is really turning out to be like Bella is writing in a journal. And that got me to thinking. How would Edward respond to this journal? What would happen if he read it? And so in talking with my friend we both got extremely excited at the possibilities that were produced. And well one thing led to another and now you guys get a side story! Probably a few of them over the course of the story, all told from Edward's point of view.

This actually piece takes place a little later in the story than where we are now, but I figured I'd give it to you guys now. It's short. Sort of like a teaser for you guys to decide if you want me to continue with this, so you'll have to leave a review to let me know. If I don't get enough reviews, then that's it. No Edward side story. So it's completely up to you guys to decide!

Oh! One other thing I keep forgetting to mention. As far as my story goes-and just me really-only the first book exists. I'm not sure how closely I'll be following it, but I want to make sure that the characters stay true and that I don't deviate massively.

Thanks for reading and enjoy! And please **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**Bella's Flaw**

There's one thing in my life that I am absolutely certain about; one thing that I know is a permanent fixture in my personality. I am completely and utterly in love with Isabella Marie Swan. Well, since I'm being honest here it's more than love, strangely like an obsession, a compulsion that I can no more deny than I could give up drinking blood and switch to chocolate. I would do anything to keep her happy and safe. And every little thing she does brings me joy: her constant blushes around me, her inability to stay upright while walking over surfaces-even those that are flat, the way she talks in her sleep, the sound of her heart as it beats, the need she has for human food, the-I need to stop here as I'm sure that no matter how many things I list I can always find more. But I think I've made my point.

Despite all that though, my Bella has a fatal flaw. No, it's not her ability to attract any and all danger to herself. It has to do with the fact that her thoughts are hidden from me. Me! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! The vampire that can read minds from a distance.

It frustrates me to no end that I can't know her thoughts. And yet I had managed to come to terms with it-well it's more like I begrudgingly accepted the fact.

And then this caught my attention.

What then is this flaw? What could Bella possibly do that gets under my skin so much?

To others it will no doubt seem such a simple thing, surely nothing to call a flaw or even to cause mild annoyance. Oh! but how it is and it does!

See she has this journal. A simple leather bound book that her mother gave to her when she left Phoenix to come here. And she carries it with her everywhere she goes, it's always kept protectively within her hold. When she's not at school she writes in it. Often. Early in the morning, late at night, in between homework and dinner. All throughout the day she writes. It sometimes seems as if she is always writing.

Now the part that annoys me so much is this: I haven't been able to read it. Not even a peek. No, my darling Bella has been most careful with this journal. She even sleeps with it under her pillow at night; her head always conveniently placed right atop it so that I cannot get to it without waking her-no matter how much I wish otherwise.

The truly frustrating part is that I know she is writing a diary of sorts. This journal, this easily destroyed book, has been given access to the one thing that I want so dearly but am denied. It knows her thoughts. This inanimate…thing is privy to my love's innermost feelings! It could possibly know how she really reacted to learning that I am a vampire. And yet I-an immortal vampire that reads minds for Fuck's sake!-am left completely in the dark!

It's no consolation that she guards it like the precious treasure it is. No one is allowed to read it or even to touch it. But it's the one thing that I so desperately want, that I crave more than I desire her blood! And still, with all my abilities and talents, and even my ability to dazzle her, I cannot gain access to this Holy Grail of journals.

This is my Bella's flaw. Though I suppose that it's more my shortcoming than it is hers.

But I swear this, someday-no matter how long it takes or how it happens-I will read that journal that so tauntingly hides from me a piece of _**my **_Bella.

**Author Notes: **All right, that's it! Now it's completely up to all you readers out there to decide whether or not this continues. Review!


	6. Biology and Vampires

**Author's Notes: **Sorry all, I have no excuses for going so long without updating. I'm not making any promises, but I hope not to go so long again. As posted on my profile, this is going to be the last chapter where I try to abide by the books. Events are changing because obviously there are new elements involved. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has stuck around during my long absence. Hope this was worth it.

One other thing, please don't steal the tag alongs. They are completely an invention of mine and I would like them to stay that way. Thanks!

A quick note of warning, I think the characters got a bit one dimensional in the books, so they may change a little in this-not so they're unrecognizable-but just so that I can logically understand why in some cases. If you don't appreciate this sort of thing being done, you may not want to read further.

Please enjoy this long awaited chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, quite obviously. So I'm just borrowing some of the aspects for fun. The quotes you recognize are also not mine.

**Biology and Vampires**

Lauren's bullets were apparently not what I had to worry about. No, with my rotten luck and the Universe itself conspiring against me, there were much worse circumstances waiting for me in Biology.

It was easy enough to find the classroom, thanks to a kind girl-Angela, she helpfully reminded me as I had no time to retain the many names thrown at me during lunch-who was also in Biology sixth hour. At least I would know one person.

A quick glance around on the way to the teacher's desk turned up only two points of real interest to me. One, the fact that the only single Cullen, Edward, was in this class. And two, my fortunes were not improved in this class as there were no open seats. Great, I'd be the only student without a-

No… no, wait. My initial assessment had been wrong, I learned as I neared Edward's table. The figure that was sitting in the seat next to the bronze haired boy clearly was not supposed to be there. No _living_ person could look that indistinct or blurry. It was strange… I had seen quite a few ghosts over the years, but never anything like this. Always I can make out what a person looks like-at times even see more than I wanted or needed to-but this person, this figure was not clear at all. I was able to tell how tall they were, but aside from that it was like looking at a picture where the subject had moved during the taking. It was more shadowy than anything else.

As I walked by I couldn't help but turn my head to try and get a better look, to help me understand why I couldn't _see _them. But the fact that this shadow was doing the same made me stumble on my already unsure feet. I unthinkingly grasped desperately at the edge of the next table so I wouldn't be forced to be a new acquaintance of the linoleum flooring, my cheeks reddening at hearing the giggles coming from the table I'd used for support. The class hadn't even started yet and I had already made a fool of myself. It was a new record, even for me. Luckily catching myself and straightening my books gave me enough to concentrate on so that I was able to calm down and hand my paperwork to the teacher.

Then it seemed as if I had caught a small break, Mr. Banner told me to go straight to the last open seat without introducing myself. I turned to do so and was immediately reminded of the problem I had. That last seat… well it happened to be occupied-whether or not the others could see it.

But the ghost, creature I suppose, decided to play nice and by the time I had cautiously made my way to the table it had vacated my seat. It had certainly not left though.

As soon as I sat down it gave up all pretenses of being well mannered and jumped atop the table to settle itself right in my line of vision. "Fancy meeting one of your kind here."

So _it_ was a _he_ then. And he had absolutely no respect for personal boundaries! Before I had even set my books down he had leaned closer as if to study me, and had he been alive I would have felt his breath on my skin.

I made to move backwards, but was distracted from the task by a sharp intake of air beside me, from my new lab partner. Had Edward Cullen heard it too? Surely he couldn't be a Necromancer as well? Charlie had said it was a rare gift.

I bit my lower lip gently and slowly-trying not to look too obvious so as not to attract more attention-turned to look at him.

Except, well he definitely wasn't looking at the thing, the _he_. He was watching me, glaring darkly at me. No, that wasn't a strong enough description for what he was doing. It seemed more like he was willing me-with everything he had-to be the first reported case of spontaneous combustion. I had no idea why, but this teenage male _loathed_ me.

"Don't mind the glock, love. He's always in a right foul mood."

My head snapped forward again, whether to stop looking at someone who seemed to be plotting my murder, or because I was so shocked to hear the ghost speak again, I'm not quite sure.

There was one thing my badly addled mind was able to compute: the ghost? He was British, that accent was too good to be anything else.

I slowly pulled out my journal, knowing I needed to communicate with him, but not being able to speak allowed. I had not expected to need to use it so soon, but it seemed that my first day at school in Forks would always be doomed to failure, no matter the grade. It would be a wonder to me if I was able to at least keep quiet and get away with it this time.

With that thought in mind I calmly opened the leather bound journal, making sure that Edward would only see the back cover.

"Aw, don't be shy love. I haven't had any conversation in such a long time."

I reached up, being overly casual as I tugged my hair over my shoulder, letting it act as a curtain to hide my actions from Edward. At least this way he wouldn't question what I was about to do. Then just as carefully, slowly, I tapped my index finger once to my lips, grabbed my pen and drummed, as if it were a nervous habit, on the fresh sheet of the journal.

Luckily he caught on. "Clever girl. Others can still hear you. Go on then, love."

_'Why are you here?'_

"That's easy, innit? I'm sort o' a tag along."

I blinked in confusion at his phrasing as I stared at the journal. A tag along? Considering who he was sitting next to…

_'Edward?'_

"You're a right bit quicker than most bloody teenagers. I'll admit, he is a bit dull most of the time, but he has his moments. Plus he's such fun to wind up."

_'Surely you aren't tagging along simply to pester him?'_

He laughed and I relaxed just a bit on my stool. So far he didn't seem like he was going to be the type to cause me any problems.

"Not just. I find him and his family… intriguing 's a good way to put it. It gave me something to do while I waited for you."

He paused, taking a breath he had no lungs to hold and then I think he tried to touch me. My head quickly shot up and sure enough there was the vague outline of a hand over one of mine. His voice was softer when he spoke again, though his accent was stronger, "I don't know why you've come now, sweet girl, but you ain't safe here." his hand lifted from mine to point at Edward as the bell signaling the end of class rang piercingly.

It was almost as if Edward had a reaction to the new attention, for he jumped up faster than I thought possible, gathering his possessions and all but fled the room with one last glare in my direction.

My eyebrows rose in surprise as I watched after him. Was he some sort of track star?

My new friend let out a low whistle, followed by a soft laugh. "Ne'er seen him act like that before."

I didn't have a chance to comment as a baby-faced boy I had passed on the way into class earlier stepped up next to my table. "Aren't you Isabella Swan?"

Instinctively I smiled nervously back at the blonde, automatically correcting him, "Bella."

"I'm Mike."

I shifted a bit anxiously, glancing between the ghost and the eager male. "Hi, Mike."

Apparently we had gym together-poor boy would hopefully stay out of the way-and even though I doubted I would have trouble finding the building I agreed to let him show me the way, he just looked too excited to say no to.

It was nice to let him fill the silence as we walked-it gave me time to mull over how horrible the day had turned in less than an hour-but just as we entered he threw a curve ball at me to derail my concentration.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I winced, taking a moment to stabilize myself before I glanced quickly at the following shadow. He was right then. And clearly he wasn't the only one to notice the difference in temperament.

But then, what had caused the reaction? He hadn't seen the ghost… God I hoped he hadn't noticed my interactions with it. Best to play dumb. "Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology? That's not normal for him then?" At his head shake I shrugged, "I don't know what I could have done. I didn't say one word to him."

"He's a weird guy. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I definitely believed it, Mike would probably have done enough talking for the both of us. He was nice, but too much of an-

"All right, time to leave the eager puppy behind."

"You can't come with me in here." The words were out of my mouth before I could censor them, and I was just lucky enough that Mike was standing near the one they were intended for, so at least to him it seemed like I was talking to him.

Mike indeed thought I meant him. His cheeks reddened as he stared at me, his mouth opening and closing before he simply walked away, looking rather lost-as though he were the new student and not me.

I gazed after him in surprise, and then glared at the now laughing shadow, hissing at him beneath my breath, "I meant you."

"Come on now, sweet girl. You can't expect me to let you wander away when you're the first I've been able to talk to in years, can you?" I didn't need to be able to see his face clearly to know that he was grinning at me. "Nah, you're stuck with me now. Name's Mordecai."

I stared at him blankly for a few moments before the ringing of the bell forced me to head inside. True to his word Mordecai followed me into the girl's locker room, but luckily the coach-Coach Clapp-decided that I didn't need to dress in uniform and participate today. I was sorely tempted to ask if my not contributing to any injuries by staying sidelined could be a permanent fixture of the class, but I knew better than to push my luck any further today.

So the period passed painlessly as I watched the others play Volleyball and listened to Mordecai chatter on-he was so very happy to have someone to listen now. I realized very quickly that the home Charlie and I shared was about to get another occupant.

He wasn't so bad really… just too used to being dead and ignoring the living. I'd definitely be setting ground rules with him as soon as we could communicate without needing my journal.

I paused in my walk to the front office. Charlie… Charlie would be able to see him. At least to some extent. That conversation was not going to go well.

I shuddered at the thought, but continued walking when Mordecai nudged me forward.

But I came to a screeching halt as soon as I opened the door to the office. There at the front desk, trying to argue-and looking all too charming while he did so-was Edward Cullen. I didn't understand, I had never had anyone hate me before and now that I had met someone that did, I couldn't seem to avoid him at all.

He was obviously trying to get out of our sixth hour Biology class. What could I possibly have done to make him react in this manner? Still, he hadn't noticed me yet, so maybe if I moved to the side and tried very hard to become one with the wall then he wouldn't be able to see me.

It was strange to see him pour on the charm for the school receptionist when he didn't have even an ounce of courtesy to spare for me. And every time she told him that the option wouldn't work he wasted no time before offering another way out of the class. I'm quite sure he would have continued until there were no possibilities left had it not been for the door opening yet again.

A cold wind rustled in from outside, stirring up anything that was loose within the room, including my hair and papers on the front desk. Instantly his body stiffened in reaction, his head turned the barest amount so that his black eyes could lock onto mine as a scowl overtook his features once more. His attention quickly snapped back to the receptionist, a mask of calm replacing the eerie hatred of moments before. "Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And without waiting for the dazed woman's reply he turned and marched hurriedly from the room, his gaze not meeting mine again.

I frowned in confusion, slumping against the wall in relief as he left. For a moment there Edward Cullen had been truly terrifying. I was having a hard time trying to pull myself back into some semblance of calm, or I was until I heard Mordecai hiss after Edward, "You stupid git. It ain't her fault you're having a hard time."

Of course this led to further confusion, but the receptionist drew my attention by coughing softly. "Can I help you dear?"

I nodded, meekly making my way to her desk and fishing out the signed paperwork from my teachers.

"How did your first day go, dear?"

Despite the fact that she sounded truly interested I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. Surely answering that I had met a homicidal classmate and shadowy ghost would make her think me insane. So instead I offered a faint, half-hearted, "Fine."

She obviously didn't believe me and I was only saved from more maternal questioning by hightailing it out of the office and to my behemoth of a truck, glad that it was just about the last in the lot.

I got in quickly, throwing my bag onto the seat and slamming the door. And here I had thought that ghosts were going to be the worst of my worries at school.

"Hey, love, don't think so much. Edward Cullen is just being a prat. But if it makes you feel better, if he keeps at it, I'll take the mickey out of him."

I shook my head, a disbelieving laugh spilling past my lips. "Thanks Mordecai, but I'd prefer you not do anything to him."

"Ah, 's only some teasing. Maybe rile him up a bit. It'll be good for him." Again I could hear his eager grin, "Anyway, what's on our agenda?"

"I have to go shopping, but as soon as we get home you and I are having a talk about rules. And you'll have to meet my dad." I started the truck, listening gratefully to the sound of the roaring engine turning over and the heat coming on full blast. It might not be a fast vehicle, but it was warm and sturdy.

"Ruddy-hell! Meet your Pa? And rules? Bella, love, you're barking mad. I'm dead. That's s'pose to mean that rules are gone!"

"Sorry, but I can still interact with you. As can my dad most likely. And I'll not have you barging in during certain times or into certain places. If you don't like it, you can always go back to stalking Edward Cullen."

"Nice try, sweet girl, but you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

I groaned, parking my truck at the small grocery store. "Fine. Just stay here while I do the shopping. I want this done quickly and for some reason, I doubt that'll happen if you come in with me."

* * *

Mordecai was surprisingly easy to get along with, though I'd only known him a few hours. Though it might have had to do with the fact that I hadn't touched the subject of rules yet, I was waiting for Charlie to get home first to see how he reacted to a ghost living with us. It wouldn't hurt to butter him up with a steak and potato dinner though, to put him in a more amiable mood.

The slamming of the front door distracted me from my potato crushing and soon Charlie's voice rang out, "Bella? I'm home! Something sure smells good."

"That something is a home-made meal. I figured you should give the diner a break for a little while. Also, I want to be sure you're eating healthier now."

Charlie grumbled good naturedly as he walked into the kitchen, taking in the already set table. "I told you that you don't need to cook."

I smiled at him, heaping a large portion of mashed potatoes onto a plate next to a cut of steak and broccoli. "I know. But I enjoy doing so. Plus with dinner already made we can spend more time on my training."

He took the plate gratefully, snagging a beer quickly from the refrigerator before sitting down. "You want to do so over dinner?"

I set down as well, chewing my lower lip nervously. "Well… there was something I wanted to talk to you about first…"

At my hesitant tone he sat up straighter, instantly worried. "Did school not go well, Bells? What happened?"

"School went about as well as I thought it would. Better than that first day with Ms. Sarah." He scoffed softly as he began to eat, no doubt remembering how terrible that incident had been. "I got along with the other students fairly well. Being new is clearly something that doesn't happen often here."

"Then why do I hear a 'but' coming?"

All right, like a band aid it would probably be easiest to get it over with quickly. Only Mordecai took the initiative for me.

"It's a good 'but', don't worry."

I winced as Charlie went ramrod stiff in his chair, his fork clattering down to land on his plate as he hastily glanced around the kitchen. "Bella."

"You were right. He can hear me too. Clearly he's got a bit of a problem with the seeing part though."

I groaned, fighting the urge to hide my face in my hands. "Mordecai you aren't helping. At all."

"Mordecai? Shit, Bells… you've already found a tag along?"

I blinked in surprise, tilting my head as I watched him, completely forgetting my dinner. "A tag along?" Mordecai had used that exact phrase earlier when talking about himself. "What do you mean?"

Charlie sighed, taking a long swig of beer before he turned his gaze to mine. "A tag along is… well it's something that some of us-you know _us_, Necromancers-end up finding at some point during our lives. So as we go they're fairly normal, or at least they're known to us. Anyway, it's a ghost that for some reason or another cannot cross over. But that's not why we call them tag alongs."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing between my father and Mordecai. "Okay, why do we call them tag alongs?"

"Ain't it obvious, love? It's cause we like to tag along with you Necromancers. Though, I suppose we get started by following others first, till we find you. We're sort of… we've got no reason to move on or to stay."

Charlie nodded, picking up where Mordecai stopped, "So the higher ups-whatever they are-have decided that they can be of use. They're a link between our realm and that of the spirits. They can move freely on this plane in a way that we cannot."

"Your Pa is being real technical about it. All he really needs to say is that I'm like a guardian. Or a loyal friend if you follow me."

I frowned in confusion, bringing my hands up palm out, as if holding the two of them off. "Wait wait… so having a ghost follow you around all the time is normal? I mean I know I'll be seeing ghosts, but Mordecai will _always_ be here?"

"Oh don't sound so thrilled. If I weren't the tag along meant for you, your Pa's wards would have kept me out."

"Wards?"

Mordecai heaved an exasperated sigh, "Do you know nothing about what you are? Wards. Barriers. Set in place to keep ghosts out."

"Ghosts can be… bothersome at times. And the nastier ones can be very dangerous. It only makes sense that we're able to protect the places we sleep so that we aren't hurt. I mean, have you never wondered why Connor didn't follow you inside?"

So they were both right. It definitely made sense, and put me more at ease to know that I wouldn't be attacked or bombarded in my own home. "How do I make them? And what does Mordecai mean by being 'meant' for me?"

Charlie sighed, pausing to take a few bites of his meal before he continued, "For every one of us, there's one ideal tag along. I'm not sure how it gets picked, but I imagine it has something to do with them having experienced something you'll need to know about or know how to deal with, and of course how well the two work together must come into play. Not every Necromancer gets a tag along, I think maybe it relates to one's abilities. The stronger you are, the more you have need for one."

"So you won't be kicking him out?"

Charlie snorted, "I couldn't even if I wanted to. If I sent him away he'd easily be able to find his way back to you. Essentially his being your tag along means he'll be able to find you anywhere. Only the Necromancer that the tag along is associated with can send them away for good. And they would be stupid to do that. But," Charlie paused and his attention shifted to where he heard Mordecai's voice coming from, a dark scowl taking over his face, "I won't have you hanging around in the bathroom while she showers, hear me?"

"Blood and sand! I ain't gonna be watching the young lass in the washroom! I might be dead, but I still do have some common sense, thank you."

Charlie picked his fork back up, stabbing a piece of broccoli. "All right. Then as long as he doesn't become a nuisance or do anything inappropriate, he can stay. Besides it'll definitely be helpful to have him help with your training. He's bound to know quite a bit being a tag along. Plus this way I don't need to worry about you being alone all the time, Bells."

I sighed, relieved that the awkward portion conversation hadn't lasted too long. "So have you ever had a tag along, Dad?"

"I guess I don't really need one. I've got just enough ability to realize ghosts exist and to keep them from messing with me. Most don't even bother with me once they realize how little I can actually do for them." He shook his head slowly, a slight smile lifting the corner of his lips before he sobered. "But for you Bells, you've got more power than I've heard of in quite some time. I'm actually very relieved to find out you've already got a tag along. I'd be happier if it were a female, but I'll settle for this Mordecai."

"Oi! I'm right 'ere! I ain't gonna do nothing bad. Besides, you're right. She'll definitely be needing me 'round."

I watched Mordecai in confusion before remembering the other question I had for Charlie. "Dad…With tag alongs is it normal to not be able to see them like other ghosts?"

Instantly I could tell that I had the full attention of the two others in the room, but Charlie was the first to speak, "What do you mean? How do you see him?"

"I don't see him." At Charlie's shocked look I quickly went on, "Well, not really. I see a general outline, kind of like he's made up of smoke. Or like how you perceive someone in a dark room, just a shadowy figure."

His dark brows furrowed together as he watched me thoughtfully. "I've not heard of something like that before. I mean, I know that other Necromancers can have trouble seeing tag alongs that aren't their own. But clearly that isn't the case here."

"Reckon I know the answer to that one."

I blinked in surprise, my dark gaze swinging to Mordecai, "You knew I couldn't see you well?"

"Guessed is more what I did." He gave a shrug of his shadowy shoulders, "I figured it probably would be so considering I'm dead twice over."

"_Twice_?" Charlie asked even as I raised an eyebrow, "How can you be dead twice?"

"Died as a human, then died as something a bit more."

"_More_ than human? What could be more-" Charlie's eyes widened, his fork slipping from his fingers for a second time. "You mean… but _how_? I thought that they-you-were supposed to be immortal."

"We certainly don't die of natural causes like you lot. But we can be killed. Painfully too."

I glanced between the two, more than a little bit confused. "What are you both talking about?"

Charlie shoved a hand through his hair, slumping in his chair. "Remember what I told you about why our gift is dangerous, Bella?"

I nodded, "Of course, it was only a few days ago."

"Then you must remember something that is dead, but not. Which we obviously know now, can die again."

I blinked, the dots finally connecting in my head to form a clear picture. "You were a vampire, Mordecai?"

"Still am, love. Just a bit deader now."

"If you're my tag along then… does that mean I'm going to actually have to deal with vampires?" Please let one of them tell me no. Please, please.

Again I could hear Mordecai's grin, "Only a little."

**Started: **June 14, 2011 4:56 PM

**Finished: **June 17, 2011 2:16 PM


	7. Friends Come When You Least Expect

**Author's Notes: **It's a new year! And so I thought I'd start off right. By giving you all something. Happy new year!

I have internets again! For almost two months our internet at home has been completely deaded. But it is now fixed. Which also had the effect of utterly distracting me once I got it back… I went on a bit of binge surfing. But I am now cured of that illness and back in gear! Anyway, onwards and upwards! This chapter is a tad shorter than I was expecting, but muses insisted on the end being where it is, even after not cooperating for a few months. It is still nine pages though. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed in between this chapter and the last, therefore I still do not own Twilight. I'm just dabbling in order to shut up the muses.

**Friends Come When You Least Expect**

_Only _a little? Only a _little_?

How did one deal 'only a little' with vampires? Especially a Necromancer? If Mordecai thought he was being helpful, he was clearly not as smart as I had originally taken him for.

I frowned deeply as my chocolate gaze shifted between my father and my new tag along. "But I thought… I mean… they hate us…"

Charlie nodded, looking more than a little worried. "They do. Which is probably why you'll have to deal with them. You'll have to-"

Mordecai cleared his throat softly, focusing our attention immediately on him. "That's not what I think is going to happen."

"Oh? You don't think they'll hunt me down?"

He waved a hand dismissively, relaxing further against the kitchen counter. "Nah. Most of us don't even think that any of you are left. Some, actually a good deal of us, don't think you ever existed; that you lot were just something that the Volturi came up with to keep us all in line."

My father and I both looked confused at his statement, echoing the same question, "The Volturi?"

"Blimey. Have none of you heard about knowing your enemy?"

Charlie stabbed a piece of steak with more force than necessary, "It's not exactly like we're open friends with vampires, or that humans know what vampires are like. Besides even if we did, we would never be able to get too close to them for fear of them killing us. Kind of puts a damper on getting to know a species."

Mordecai grunted in annoyance, "All right then. I'll have to give you a crash course in vampire, I reckon."

I sighed, pushing my unfinished food away from myself. I didn't think I'd be able to eat anymore once we started this conversation.

"Look, what you all think you know about vampires is wrong. We don't burn to ash in sunlight, garlic doesn't repel us, we have reflections and will show up just like anyone else will in a mirror or photograph, no coffins, no bats. Basically the only thing you have right is our diet, we live on blood."

I shuddered in revulsion. I knew, of course, that they fed on blood, but I just couldn't imagine it. Even the slightest scent of blood made me nauseous, so I couldn't understand how an entire species could feed off of it.

My tag along continued as if he didn't notice my reaction though. "It's rather easy to tell when someone is a vampire if you know what to look for, in fact I'm sort of surprised that more of us haven't been outed."

Charlie sighed, and after taking another swig of beer, asked, "Why don't you just tell us then?"

"Right. Well obviously we're all rather pale, sickly pale-it comes from the whole no blood flowing through our veins and us being essentially dead. Also we're cold, I mean freezing. There is not any warmth in our bodies aside from when we take in new blood. Our skin is hard, like armor in that the only thing that can penetrate it is our own kind, well and obviously werewolves."

Having been in the process of taking a drink when he said this, I immediately started choking on my water. "We-werewolves? You've got to be kidding, right?"

"Huh? No. Think about it, love, if vampires, ghosts and necromancers exist, why not everything else? Or at least some of the more reasonable ones. But you don't have to worry about werewolves, they really only hate us, so in a manner of speaking they're your allies."

Great, if a war were to come about the werewolves would be on our side. That was such an encouraging thought.

"Continuing on though, the next sign is in the eyes. I've only ever seen two colors in vampires, and one is a lot more rare than the other, actually I hadn't even seen the second until after my death." He paused, as if in thought before shaking his head and continuing. "It's all based on diet you see, which is rather handy for you all, it means you can tell what kind are more dangerous right off the bat."

Charlie frowned in confusion, "You can have more than one type of diet? Isn't all blood just the same?"

"Oh no, not at all. To start with, each person has a different scent, or flavor I guess. And then you have to take into account that as we were once human our bodies will be strongest when we feed on human blood, which gives the first eye color: red, blood red. And then there are vampires that don't feed on human blood, but from animals instead. From what I've seen it's a decision made cause they feel bad about killing you lot. This brings the second color into play, a sort of golden shade."

"So then… then you all _do_ kill to eat?"

Mordecai nodded, "We haven't really got much choice there. When we hunt, we lose all sense of humanity that might be left in us, we literally become like an animal. Plus, even if we could stop before we drained the creature, well our venom would kill the person, would make them like us. And it's painful, more painful than anything you can imagine."

"Venom? You have venom? Like spiders and snakes?" Charlie would pick up on that instead of the whole 'it's painful' thing.

"Exactly like. It seems like we were designed to be perfect hunters. Nothing can beat us."

I shivered again, the dark tone to Mordecai's words frightening me a little. What chance did I stand of surviving if I had to deal with vampires? How do you beat a perfect hunter?

Mordecai seemed to pick up on my worries pretty easily and moved forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I told you not to worry so much, sweet girl. You're forgetting that you aren't just human. If you did get into a tough spot with the wrong sort of vampire, I reckon you'd be able to keep 'em from hurting ya."

"I would?"

"Of course. Honestly, don't you know your own species?" He sighed and shook his head, "More on that later, love. So you've got the two different diets for vampires; feed on humans, have red eyes, or feed on animals and have the more tawny color. It's extremely rare that you'll find the ones that feed on animals, at least in comparison with those that feed off of humans. It's kind of looked down upon by most vampires, those that know of it anyway. But if you come across any vampires, hope that it's this type as they're less likely to do anything to you."

Charlie snorted, "So stay away from vampires in general, but the golden eyed ones feel too bad to eat us, so they aren't too bad? Lovely… vampires with a conscience."

Mordecai laughed, "Would you prefer they all wanted to eat you?"

"…Fair point. Go on."

"Wait," I started, my curiosity getting the best of me, "if the sun doesn't hurt you all, why has it been such a huge part of the myths?"

"Clever Bella. It doesn't hurt us, but it does have an effect on us. See when I said our skin was hard, I should have said our skin is like diamond. When the sun hits our bare skin, we… well as weird as it sounds we sparkle like diamonds."

Charlie snorted softly, before letting out a full guffaw of laughter. "Oh that's just priceless!"

I raised an eyebrow at my father, looking confused, "What do you mean dad?"

"Think about it Bells, how terrifying is something that looks like it's covered in glitter?"

I smiled slightly, shaking my head at my father, "I doubt they'd be coming upon you in the sunlight, dad. It would kind of take away the element of surprise if you could tell they were different that easily."

Mordecai nodded, his voice rough with a slight annoyance when he spoke again, "She's right. We don't go in the sun if humans are around. We can't risk exposing ourselves. It is a right bit annoying though, gets old not being able to be out and about at certain times."

"So is that all? Cause this doesn't sound too much like we'd be able to spot them right away."

"Patience Charlie. They're beautiful, a perfection that is abnormal and often puts people off. Well, vampires in general attract the attention and admiration of you humans, but strangely enough you lot seem to realize how dangerous we are and never get too close. Not that most vampires are around humans any more than they need be."

"Beautiful…"

Mordecai nodded distractedly at my comment, his tone serious when he started up again, "Yeah, and as much as we try… well, we're different than you lot, and so often don't act like humans. We're too still, too aloof."

His words, specifically about how different they were immediately brought Jessica's explanation of the Cullens and Hales to mind. The way he had described everything really reminded me of the five teenagers. Everyone in the small town of Forks thought they were beautiful, but they never mingled, never bother to get to know anyone outside of their own group. And they were all pale, and I hadn't actually seen any of them eat at lunch. But Edward hadn't had tawny or red eyes… his had been-

"Black. Mordecai… I know you said that there were only the two colors… but what about black eyes?"

"Ah…" He sounded very pleased as he jumped up onto the kitchen counter. "Well observed Bella girl. Black eyes is something you need to be careful about, cause it has to do with hunger. The darker their eye color gets, the longer they've gone without feeding or the hungrier they are. Once they get to be completely black, well… let's hope you aren't close to one at that point."

Well observed? So I was right then? But why didn't he just come out and say it? I mean, surely he had to know as he said that he had been-

Of course! Why would the ghost of a vampire be following around human teenagers? That would have to be exceedingly boring for him, but if I were right, and the Cullens were vampires, why didn't he just tell me?

I stiffened in my seat, ignoring as my father and Mordecai continued the conversation without me. But he _had _warned me… one of the first things he had told me was that I wasn't safe here. And Edward had been next to me, acting strangely when this happened, glaring hatefully at me with completely black eyes.

I stood abruptly, grabbing my plate and heading to the sink as my mind panicked over the thought of what could have happened in biology today.

"Bells?"

My father's voice startled me into dropping my soapy dish into the warm water I had been using to wash it. I spun around to face him, hoping I didn't look as shell-shocked as I felt. "What?"

"It's a lot to take in, I know. But at least now you'll be able to better prepare yourself. You'll know now, if you come across one."

If… it certainly wasn't an _if_ anymore. Edward Cullen was most definitely a vampire. And if that was true, then his siblings had to be as well. It was laughably ironic that I had moved here to get my gifts under control while in a safe environment, and instead I encountered a nest of vampires-were they even called nests? Maybe like bats, they were a colony. Either way, I truly had the worst luck imaginable.

But wait… he may have wanted to kill me in class, but he didn't… plus they had never done anything about Charlie before, which meant that they could not possibly know about our secret. It was safer then, to keep Charlie in the dark on this. After all, he didn't have enough power to pose any threat to them. It was just me that would be the problem. That settled it. I would have to pretend everything was fine for Charlie's sake, get trained as quickly as I could while avoiding the Cullens and then leave quietly.

"I know dad. It's just… up until a month ago I thought my biggest worry was which college I'd apply to after high school. And now, well I feel like my life has become some sort of drama." Keeping the ghosts a secret from Renee for so long had definitely made me a better liar. I didn't sound nearly as terrified as I felt at the moment.

Charlie stood up from the table, coming over to hug me and for once we were able to share a moment without feeling awkward. "It'll all work out okay, Bells. Just you wait." He pulled back and smiled timidly, "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest." He held up a hand as I went to argue, "No, you made dinner, so I'll clean up tonight. Go do some homework or whatever it is you teenage females are supposed to do."

I smiled, a small laugh spilling past my lips. "Thanks dad." I glanced meaningfully at Mordecai before I rushed up the stairs to my bedroom. There was no way I'd be resting right now.

Mere moments after I had closed my bedroom door I saw Mordecai walk through it. "I take it we aren't telling your father."

I sat down heavily onto my bed, shaking my head. "No, no he doesn't need to know. Why didn't you just come right out and tell me though?"

"Tell you? At school? With them still there?" He shook his head and laughed, "You seem to be a smart girl, Bella, so you must know that that would have ended badly. No, this way you would have time to think things over. And I'd have time to let you know that even with the way Edward reacted in class, they won't hurt you."

I snorted at that, "Mordecai, he hates me. And his eyes were completely black. Based on what you've said, I can only assume he wants to eat me."

"Nah, these are the tawny eyed vampires. They don't eat humans. He was just having a hard time today. You don't have all too much to worry about with this lot, trust me. We just have to keep you away from him until he gets himself under control. Once that happens he'll most likely leave you alone."

I nodded slowly, "And the rest of them?"

"They aren't too bad. They might be a bit more eccentric than you're used to, but they're good enough people."

I groaned as I leaned back, my brown eyes focused on the ceiling, "I'm probably not lucky enough that the only dealings I'll have with them will be going to school and staying out of their way, huh?"

"I doubt it. If that were it, you really wouldn't have too much need for me. Don't worry though, you'll be fine. Why don't you get some rest, love, you've had a lot thrown at you tonight."

Sleep? How could Mordecai and my father possibly think that I would be able-let alone want-to sleep. Sure I hadn't completely embarrassed myself in front of my new schoolmates, but instead I had five vampires going to school with me! How was it possible for me to attract so much danger?

As if reading my thoughts Mordecai sighed, "It'll be easier to deal with school tomorrow if you're well rested and not exhausted from all the fretting. Besides, everything will still be there in the morning if you want to continue."

I shook my head, "In a little. I want to get everything we talked about written down in my journal." There was no way I was going to chance losing any of the information I had learned tonight.

I could almost hear Mordecai frown, "You're going to write it all down? Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?"

"Of course not! I mean, not unless something happens to me." I grabbed the journal and brought it to my chest to hug, "This journal goes everywhere with me. Besides if someone did manage to get a hold of it, there's a very simple excuse I could use."

"Oh?"

I grinned brightly, grabbing a pen to write with, "I'm writing a novel."

Charlie was gone by the time I finally convinced myself to get out of bed and start getting ready for the day. I had to admit that it was nice. I mean, I loved my mother dearly, but I liked that I didn't have to take care of Charlie much-aside from the cooking, of course.

If it weren't for the lack of sun and the over abundance of ghosts and vampires-not to mention the cold, wet and green-, I might have actually been able to enjoy Forks and living with Charlie.

"Bella, if you don't leave now you'll be late!"

All right, I could do without the newest version of Necromancer alarm clock. But Mordecai wasn't as bad as I had originally thought.

The drive to school was short, and thankfully, uneventful. In fact, it wasn't until I had slammed the car door and started to put my keys away that anything out of the ordinary happened.

One minute the space in front of me was empty as I shoved my keys into their pocket and the next a small, pixie-like teenager was standing in front of me, grinning broadly and almost vibrating in her excitement.

I gasped, instantly stepping back to fall against the side of my truck. Where in the world had she come from?

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice."

I frowned as I watched her, trying to get my still sleep addled-and now sufficiently startled-mind to work faster and decipher what was going on here. "Alice?"

"Alice Cullen. I know you're new here and I figured, since we have all the same classes now, with all the time we'll be spending together, we should be friends! I can already see we'll get along wonderfully."

Cullen? But wouldn't that mean…? My chocolate eyes widened as they drifted over the dark haired teen. Pale skin, check. Ridiculously beautiful, check. Eye color? And there they were, tawny eyes. Yup, this tiny slip of a teen was definitely a vampire. Then why would she want to be friends with me? Why was she even talking to me at all?

Maybe her brother had sent her to get rid of me? So I admit, that was a little bit dramatic in thought, but he had seemed to despise me yesterday. Plus he wanted to eat me. It was not so great a leap to think he might send his sister to draw out his supposedly unknowing prey.

My hands clenched into fists as I stared at her, trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. I could not afford to act suspicious and let on that I knew the Cullen's secret, but how was I supposed to get out of this?

Mordecai's chuckle relaxed me a little. He had basically stalked these vampires for a while and he had told me last night that they were eccentric, but that I needn't worry about them too much. But still… best not to push my luck and have her find out.

Clearing my throat I let my gaze drift back to Alice, trying my best to give her a friendly smile. "That's very nice of you. But moving back in with Ch-with my dad was quite a big change for me. I think I'd like to get used to that, get to know him again before I really start spending too much time with others, you know? Make sure he knows that he can trust me not to do anything stupid." Like spending all my free time with Vampires…

Alice grinned, waving a hand airily before she thrust her arm through my own and began dragging me easily away from my truck. Good lord she was strong! "That's just silly, Bella! Your father is the Chief of Police. Forks is a small town, but that's still a busy job. And I would never let you do anything stupid. Now let's go! I want you to meet someone before classes start!"

Again I heard Mordecai's laugh, following directly behind us and I shot him a glare over my shoulder, which only made him laugh harder. "Don't worry. Once you get used to her, she isn't so bad. I promise."

Was he crazy? She was a Vampire! And I was a Necromancer. Definitely did not make for a compatible mix. But I didn't have any way of telling him off at the moment, not with Alice still dragging me, so I settled for a continued scowl in his direction.

"Jazz!" My heart stuttered yet again as Alice bodily forced me over to another of the Cullen teenagers. All I had wanted to do was avoid them altogether! But no, on my second day there, they had broken their habits and decided to torment me.

'Jazz' turned out to be one of the Hale twins-Jasper was his proper name I learned-and Alice's boyfriend apparently. He also had this strange look about him, like he was in pain or something. When Alice introduced us, all he did was give a slight nod of his head in welcome, his body stiffening even more as he watched Alice cling to my arm. I didn't offer my hand to shake, because he looked as if he was as eager for my company-let alone my touch-about as much as I was for his. Which is to say: not at all. But there was no denying the little pixie-Vampire anything it seemed.

The blonde and I exchanged only the basic of common pleasantries before Alice decided it was acceptable for us to leave. She released her death grip on my arm long enough to flit over to her boyfriend and kiss his cheek, smiling brightly at him. "It's all right Jazz. We'll see you at lunch later!"

And then she had reattached herself to my arm, leading us away from the still stiff male. She was chattering animatedly the entire way to English and I was trying my best to listen, while still figuring out the best way to make my escape.

"Bella, watch out for the puddle."

Alice's abrupt change in conversation caught my attention and a small sound of confusion barely had time to pass my lips before one of my feet slid out from underneath me, and my poor grasp of balance failed me completely as gravity embraced me like an overeager grandmother. I threw my free hand out, my muscles tensing and eyes squeezing shut in preparation for the painful hit with the cement.

I did come in contact with something hard, but not where I expected it. Nor was it as painful as I was used to.

I opened my eyes as Alice let out a sigh and shifted her grip on my arm to get me firmly planted back on two feet. "Oh Bella. I told you to watch out." She shook her head slowly, a small smile tugging at her painted lips. "I can tell already it will be a task keeping you in one piece. Though it will be easier once we get you shoes with better grip. Really, Converse just aren't the best idea out here where it's always so wet." Her golden eyes lit with a mischievous glint before she grinned broadly. "Shopping! Oh I can't wait to take you out!"

I stared at her blankly, before my chocolate eyes shifted from her arm, to the puddle, my shoes and then back to her smiling face, my brows pulling together in utmost confusion. "W-what? Shopping?" This was quickly getting out of hand! "Alice, I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I've already spent most of my savings from summer on getting a warmer wardrobe."

Alice's good mood didn't falter at all at my ready excuse. "Think of it as a favor Bella." She let out a girlish laugh when I made a face. "A favor to me. If we get you better shoes I won't need to be saving you from stray puddles all the time. Plus," her grin widened, "I just can't let you wear such unfashionable shoes."

My frown deepened as I stared at her in a mix of horror and confusion. She was a Vampire that liked fashion? And she wanted to take me shopping? How had I ended up in my own personal twilight zone?

When Alice said that we would be spending time together, she meant it. The day before she had not been in a single one of my classes-I had been rather out of it, but I would have noticed her-and yet today she was in every one. And if that was not enough, she had made an excuse to each teacher about sitting next to me-something about how she was helping me get used to the school and to life in Forks-using such a sweet smile that all of the teachers had immediately agreed, not even questioning her entire shift in schedule.

What this all meant for me was even more attention. Not only was I the new girl, but one of the elusive Cullens found me interesting enough to start stalking me from class to class, a constant stream of chatter spilling forth, even though I had been told the day before that they kept to themselves. It also meant that I couldn't communicate with Mordecai at all without rousing her suspicion. Add it altogether and I was rather terrified about why she was following me around and so was jumping at every little noise or touch.

And there were plenty of touches throughout the first half of the day: to get my attention, to catch me when I inevitably tripped, to steer me out of the way of more than a few collisions-both with inanimate and animate objects. And it was the last that I found the most disconcerting. She seemed to be easily able to tell whenever I was going to make unpleasant contact with something or someone else. And she acted as if it were completely normal to need to steer me through my day.

It only made me more paranoid to think that she kept saving me from getting hurt. Why? Based on how her brother reacted shouldn't she be dragging me off to my doom?

By the time lunch came around I was antsy beyond all belief. And that was just with one Vampire. Now I would need to sit with two.

As soon as the bell rang, Alice slipped her arm through mine once more and began leading towards cafeteria. "You've already met Jazz, but I can't wait for you to meet Emmett and Rosalie." She then gasped, her lips pulling into the almost ever present smile. "Rose can come shopping with us!"

My heart stuttered even as my feet caught on some imaginary crack, the small pixie catching me without slowing our forward movement. Four Vampires… I would be eating lunch with four Vampires?

I'd like to think that this sent me into a state of shock, at least then I'd have an excuse for not noticing the oncoming danger sooner.

One minute I was walking rather reluctantly towards my doom, weaving my way in between loitering students and lockers, and the next… Well, the next thing I knew the other students screaming out near us. I had a quick glimpse of something overhead moving, before I felt a tugging on my arm and I found myself caught between Alice and the wall.

I stared dazedly at her for a moment, noticing just how cold she was and that my backside was now a tad bit sore from hitting the wall before I realized that she was speaking to me.

"Bella? Bella are you okay? Should we go to the nurse? Or Carlisle, he's a doctor!"

I shook my head slowly, glancing from the petite girl to the floor where we had been, noticing the sharp shards of glass littered about the hallway. "Wh-what just happened?"

Before Alice could explain to me, Mordecai was there, his shadowy form pointing up towards the ceiling where the light fixture had toppled from and where a figure that was certainly not a living person was now vanishing back into the wall. "We've got company is what happened. And your new friend just saved you."

**Started: **June 17, 2011 2:16 PM

**Finished: **December 23, 2011 3:15 PM


End file.
